Cumpliremos Nuestra Promesa
by Kanna Mitsuky
Summary: Nos miramos a los ojos, no creía que podía ser verdad pero ahí estabas, tome tus dulces labios en un beso delicado y puro, pero algo era diferente, no tenia la misma sensación de la que recordaba... No era Sasuke  - Itachi...


**Pareja: SasuNaru**

Hiiii! Jejeje bueno les cuento que en el cole,  
específicamente en la clase de literatura,  
donde estábamos actuando las obras, estas del siglo XVI,  
"fuente Ovejuna" y "La vida es sueño",  
se me ocurrió la idea de un OS,  
que espero les guste.  
Yumi: podrías terminar tanto parloteo y solo ponerlo.  
Cállate o lo llamo  
Yumi: Tzk!  
Ok, aquí esta:

Nos miramos a los ojos, no creía que podía ser verdad pero ahí estabas, tome tus dulces labios en un beso delicado y puro, pero algo era diferente, no tenia la misma sensación de la que recordaba, me aleje tímidamente para volver a ver tus ojos, aquellos ojos extrañamente rojizos, ese negro tan oscuro que podría decirse que fue consumido por las tinieblas, aquellos ojos que solo podían ser comparados con los azabaches cabellos que poseías, pero algo se ve diferente en ti; tus cabellos perdieron ese tono azulado tan mágico y tus ojos ganaron un rojizo mucho mas brillante al que antes poseías, pero te veías exactamente igual, tu rostro no había cambiado nada, ni un solo día parece haber transcurrido aunque la verdad fueran años.

Poco a poco una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en tu rostro, te me acercaste con malicia y posaste tu mano en mi pecho, lo acariciabas lenta y tortuosamente, pero algo raro pasaba, tu piel no era la misma, no era aquella que me incitaba a continuar, no era aquella que moría por besar, era diferente, aunque no lo pareciese, era diferente.

Esta vez tu fuiste el que me besaste pero yo te separe lentamente, sabia que algo estaba mal pero no sabia lo que era, me miraste fastidiado y soltaste un bufido, te paraste y alejaste susurrando cosas que no llegue a escuchar bien para después notar como te esfumabas en la nada, no quería que te fuese ya que quería por lo menos contemplar aquel parecido con el muchacho que tanto amaba, pero ya era tarde, ya te habías ido.

Después de medio año volviste a aparecer, pero esta vez algo había cambiado, aquel tono azulado había vuelto a tus cabellos y aquella mirada que recordaba de mi infancia había vuelto, corrí hacia ti y me abalance a tus brazos, pero tu solo me miraste con molestia y me empujaste para alejarme de ti.

- No te me acerques, dobe. –

Dijiste envenenadamente mientras seguías tu caminata sin voltear a verme, baje la mirada triste y solté unas pocas lagrimas pero recordando lo que había pasado no menos de medio año, me forcé a hablar.

- Fue bueno volver a verte, Sasuke; has cambiado mucho este medio año. –

Me forcé una sonrisa y me disponía a también irme pero tu voz fuerte y ronca me detuvo.

- ¿De que hablas, usuratonkashi? Hace años que no nos vemos. –

Se notaba la confusión y el pánico en tu voz, así que me preocupe y voltee para verte notando como tu piel había empalidecido y tus ojos se habían abierto de sobremanera también como apretabas tus puños como aguantando la ira.

- Pe-Pero si hace poco nos vimos, y tú… tú me besaste. –

Tus ojos activaron el sharingan haciéndome ver tu obvia rabia, no sabia que pasaba pero entendía que me el Sasuke de hacia medio año, no eras tu, así que una sorpresa y enojo en mi empezaba a crecer, mis ojos tomaron aquel amarillo con rojo y unas garras se habían aparecido en mis manos haciendo que tomara el aspecto del Kyuubi.

Me miraste fijamente, te me acercaste y de un brusco acto me besaste posesivamente, me sonreíste de medio lado y te fuiste dejándome atrás, con la ira desvaneciéndose por la impresión y la felicidad que me embargo en aquellos dos segundos del beso.

- Nunca cambias, Sasuke Uchiha. –

Me reí un poco y camine directo a la aldea, recordando como habíamos quedado en estas circunstancias, tu y yo separados, pero manteniendo la promesa que nos perteneceríamos uno al otro esperando volver a reunirnos, pero peleando para ver quien puede llevarse al otro mas rápido.

A los días, volví a ver a aquel personaje que se parecía tanto a ti, se me acerco y con una sonrisa altanera me intento besar, logre apartarlo a tiempo y sin poderlo evitar lo mire retadoramente haciendo que note a la primera que sabía que no eras tú así que no lo dejaría tocarme. Lentamente se fue desapareciendo aquella tan buena ilusión dejando ver esos cabellos negros y largos, aquella mirada negra y seductora con ese toque propio de los Uchihas, nunca faltaba esa pose orgullosa que los caracterizaba, esas ojeras levemente marcadas eran lo que caracterizaban al tan poderoso Itachi Uchiha, que al apenas terminas la ilusión fue atacado por uno de mis clones y un rasengan; sabia que yo no era rival para aquel hombre, pero de la nada tras de mi aparece Sasuke que acompañando mi ataque con su chidori cambio el final de aquel combate.

Al vernos separados de aquella situación me miraste con superioridad y te alejaste como si nada hubiera pasado pero cuando estabas a pocos centímetros de que te perdiera de vista susurraste algo que logre apenas escuchar y me hizo esbozar aquella sonrisa tan propia de mi.

- Nos veremos pronto, dobe; recuerda que me perteneces. –

- No lo olvidare, teme.

Y rehaciendo nuestra promesa de que nos volveríamos a encontrar, no importara para una pelea o para pasar la noche juntos, nos alejamos del otro, sabiendo  
que no sin importar que tan lejos estemos nuestros pensamientos siempre serian completamente de la otra persona, pues nos pertenecíamos.

Ufff, al fin lo termine.  
Jejeje espero que les allá gustado, se que no estuvo muy bien,  
Pero era una idea que se me había cruzado por la mente,  
Dejen lindos reviews!  
Matta ne!


End file.
